1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and is particularly concerned with an exercise machine which has a pivoting user support providing two directions of pivoting movement.
2. Related Art
Exercise machines with pivoting user supports typically provide for movement in one direction or plane about one pivot axis. Some abdominal exercise machines have a raised seat assembly which has an upper torso engaging structure that allows the exerciser to bend forwardly into a simulated crunch position against a variable resistance. One such machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,926 of Ellis. In these machines, there may be some difficulty for the user in maintaining their body in the same position during the exercise movement.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that reduces or overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.